


Graphics for Hell is for Children

by DarkHeartInTheSky, lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Hell is for Children by DarkHeartInTheSky





	Graphics for Hell is for Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell Is For Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269097) by [DarkHeartInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky), [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl). 



> This fic had the perfect amount of angst for my angsty-heart and the perfect amount of fluffy Destiel we all love. I adored the characters in this and I just couldn't stop adding images! Check out the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269097) and leave DarkHeartInTheSky the love she deserves!

**PROMO BANNER**

****

**T** **ITLE COVER**

_Dean is reminded that the worst monsters that stalk the Earth are human when a wraith from his past re-appears._

****

****

**DIVIDER**

****

****

****

**SCENES**

~~Warning! There is spoilers ahead!~~

__

_“_ _Sam Winchester?” the voice said. Dean recognized it instantly. Ice spilled through his blood, freezing his bones. His mind jolted like it’d been burned. He jacked up the shot, ripping straight through the felt with the cue, knocking balls off the table onto the floor, where they clattered and rolled to all ends of the bar. Dean sucked in a stabbing breath of cold air and choked, sputtering._

__

_"Grocery shopping. Cas, be ready in twenty.” Dean finished the last of his coffee without tasting it and set the cup down. He walked into the bathroom and showered, turning the water hot. He stayed under the spray, arms braced against the tiled wall. Steam filled the room, so thick, Dean couldn’t see in front of him. He stayed there until the water began to turn cold, then he finally got out. Goosebumps marred his skin. He dressed in jeans and a plain tee shirt. His hair was dripping wet, but he didn’t do anything about it. Normally he would’ve dried it, gelled it up some, but the idea of dressing up made his stomach twist and his throat burn._

__

_The movie theatre was barren. The ticket salesmen looked bored, scrolling on her phone when they came in and looked at what was offered. Dean nudged Cas with his elbow._

_“Hey, you wanna see Fifty Shades of Grey?”_

 

 

__

 

_Eli was looking at them in the mirror. Dean swallowed, but he met Eli’s eyes and he didn’t look away. Eventually, Eli did._

_It was a small victory. But to Dean, it felt like David defeating Goliath._

 

 

 

 

_Dean fell asleep. He was awoken by a bright light. He had an awful crick in his neck. The light surrounded Cas. Dean panicked for a moment, until he saw that Cas was getting larger. After a few seconds, the light vanished, and Cas was sitting up. He looked normal._

_John stared at him in disgust. He spat, then wiped his hands on his jeans. He turned and got back into the Impala. He turned the engine on and turned the car around. They went back to the motel. They didn’t speak the entire time. Once John parked the Impala, he helped Dean back into the motel, helped him back into bed._

_Dean was aware of John staring at him._

_Neither said anything._

_Dean broke the kiss a few seconds later, hand knotted into Cas’s tie._

_“Thank you,” Dean said, eyes closed. “For what you did.”_

_“I will always protect you,” Cas said, breath brushing against the shell of Dean’s eye._


End file.
